Commonly, a loading arm is used to load and unload fossil fuel such as crude oil, gasoline, light oil, or a natural gas (LNG, LPG) between a transport marine vessel and land-based storage tanks. To prevent damages to the loading arm in a case where an unexpected emergency such as a sudden or rapid movement of a tanker due to, for example, a gust of wind or a tide, occurrence of an earthquake or tsunami, or fire breakout occurs, while the fossil fuel is loaded or unloaded in a state in which the loading arm is connected to a manifold of a LNG pipe of a LNG transport marine vessel, the loading arm is equipped with an emergency release system (ERS).
In the case of the loading arm used to transfer the LNG or the like, when the ERS is activated, a pair of emergency shut-off valves are shut-off and disconnected (separated). The LNG or the like present in the vicinity of a connection opening of the emergency shut-off valve scatters around to an outside area. To prevent spilt (leakage) oil from scattering around from the connection opening of the emergency shut-off valve to an outside area, it is proposed that the ERS is provided with a spilt oil scattering prevention device.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a spilt oil scattering prevention device with a compact configuration, to prevent spilt oil from scattering during activation of the ERS, and prevent the spilt oil from being dropped after a loading arm is disconnected. This spilt oil scattering prevention device includes an outer cover attached on an emergency shut-off valve provided on the tip end side of an arm of the loading arm, an oil tank surrounding a connection opening of the emergency shut-off valve provided on a connected pipe side, an accommodating bag attached to cover the underside of the oil tank, and a hoisting (pull-up) device which hoists (pulls up) the outer cover to an inner side while narrowing the tip end portion of the outer cover.
In a state in which the ERS is not activated, the outer cover is folded and accommodated in the accommodating bag. When the ERS is activated and the pair of emergency shut-off valves are separated from each other, the outer cover prevents the spilt oil from scattering around to an outside area and the oil adhering to the inner surface of the outer cover is led to the oil tank.